onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Gusano
Gusano, known better in the underworld by his alias "Worm", is a crime lord, slaver, and the leader of the crime syndicate Crimson Claw. He's the eater of the Wamu Wamu no Mi, and the main antagonist of the Crimson Claw Arc. Appearance As a man, Gusano rarely seen, since he is normally with a host. When he is seen, he is a fairly tall, and rather bony in appearance. His skin is unnaturally pale, and his visage is sickly. This has been attributed to the fact that he rarely leaves his animal form, and spends most of his time attached to a victim. Gusano wears a black suit with a magenta shirt and black tie. On the right side of his face is a tattoo of the Crimson Claw's insignia. Whenever Gusano takes a new host, he always has them wear a certain set of clothes. The males wear the suit combo, and female hosts wear a magenta dress with a black coat. He also always get the same tattoo that's on his face, applied onto their own faces. Personality Cruel and cunning, Gusano is infamous for his sadism and his complete diregard for others. To him, anyone and everyone are just puppets for him to use as he sees fit. Gusano cares next to nothing about his hosts, holding them in the same regard as clothes, and will regularly toss them away as he sees necessary. His human subordinates are not viewed any better. With the possible exception of the stronger ones, Gusano sees them as nothing omre than pawns in his objectives, referring to them as simply "tools", that can be disposed of as necessary. Gusano's ability has given a belief that true strength comes from manipulation, and psychological control over others. To him, physical strength is only a temporary solution, that can potentially make a problem larger. As a result, he respects intelligence over strength, and considers that fight with their brains are more adept at combat than their more brutish counterparts. Gusano lives by a philosophy of "dog eat dog". He believes that the weak are always consumed by the strong, and those who try to help the weak are fools, as the weak will perish no matter the circumstance. For him, strength is what turns the world, and by consuming the weak, the strong keep that world turning. He makes no secret of his cruel ways, and does not hesitate to tell his subordinates that they are disposable, and can be exterminated as seen fit. Gusano has no care for what others think of him, and encourages competition between his forces, knowing that they will eat each other alive to gain his favor. According to Gusano, that sets him apart from others, as at the very least, he doesn't pretend he's something he's not. Relationships Allies Snap Gusano's right hand man and closest ally, Snap is the only person who Gusano does not consider disposable, due to his usefulness. Snap is very loyal to Gusano, and does whatever he's told. Gusano, on the other hand, still sees Snap as a tool, the only difference being that if this tool is lost, it can't be replaced. However, when Snap was defeated by Zoro, Gusano did not hesitate to eliminate him quickly. Salia Salia was Gusano's emergency host, to be used whenever Gusano needed a host in an emergency. As a result, she was always by his side, no matter what the situation. However, Salia did not particularly like Gusano. She knew what Gusano was, and having to work for him disgusted her, though she had no choice. The fact that she was "just a spare" did not particularly help either. Morgan Sernus The Flag-Less One was hired by Gusano to serve as a temporary hitman for the crime lord. Gusano secretly admired, and respected Sernus ability to keep his eomtions repressed, and saw him as the perfect example of a mental warrior. He attempted to recruit Sernus permamently into the organizaiton, which the mercenary denied. Sernus, on the other hand did not think much of Gusano, or his organization, and in his point of view, they were just other sources of income. In reality, Sernus was actually working for a third party, with his true intentions being to observe the region's underworld, which the Crimson Claw controlled. Enemies Straw Hats Gusano holds the Straw Hats in very low regard. In his point of view, they're prime examples of the strong pointlessly helping the strong, and they have no reason to call themselves pirates. He also believes that they really on brute force most of the time, and hold no concern for the mind. The sole exception of this was Robin, whose intellignece Gusano admired. As a result of this, he desired to get her as his future host. Powers and Ablities As the leader of Crimson Claw, Gusano held absolute control over the organization. All issues concerning it must go through him at somepoint, and nothing happens in the organization without Gusano hearing about it. Aside from his power in the underworld, Gusano has taken hosts with significant political sway, allowing him to make radical changes in a country's government. Gusano is also incredibly knowledgable, having access to many people's memories. Using that knowledge, Gusano is able to pyschologically torment them, and can blackmail them into doing his dirty work. He is also able to use the memories to have some level of influence over the person's friends. Devil Fruit As the eater of the Zoan type fruit, the Wamu Wamu no Mi, Gusano is able to take the form of a parasitic worm, allowing him to take other people host. Using this ability, Gusano is able to get access to places, and knowledge most people wouldn't be able to get. History Past Not much is known about Gusano's past, save that he ate his Devil Fruit at a young age, and quickly put it to good use, using his abilities to gain whatever he wanted. At the age 39, he founded Crimson Claw, using his abilities to get hold of the necessary resources. Crimson Claw quickly gained a name for itself in the New World for its actions, which included piracy (using pirate crews the Crimson Claw owned), slavery, and racketeering. Gusano was made a wanted man, and people went out hunting for him. Many people came close to capturing him, but Gusano would simply jump hosts, and an innocent man or woman would be arrested, while Gusano was let free. Using this tactic, Gusano expanded Crimson Claw's influence far and wide. Trivia *"Gusano" is the Spanish word for "worm". *While in his Zoan form, Gusano resembles the Goa'uld from the Stargate franchise. Category:Crime Lord